shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl Sunstar/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Pearl was never taught the way of the sword, Due to that she doesn't feel the need to learn. Marksmanship Pearl doesn't like to use guns, Though that doesn't mean she will dis those that use them nor will she run from an enemy that uses a gun. Hand to Hand Combat Pearl has her own way of fighting. She calls it Pearl's free style. If she has to she will fight a little dirty, but most times she won't. She doesn't like to fight dirty, but sometimes the enemy does so she will as well. Physical Strength Pearl's strength can be questioned. The enemy always think she is weak till she shows them what she's got. Pearl trained hard to show to the world that she too can fight. She has a few named attacks. She feels that not only men can be strong, but woman can too. Sunstar punch The name says it. Pearl punches the enemy and sends them flying. Sometimes the enemy sees stars when the land. 'Sunstar kick '''Just like with the punch but she kicks them. Sometimes they are out cold before they land. Agility Pearl's agility seems crazy. She doesn't seem to notice it but she walks fast and others at times have to tell her to SLOW DOWN. Running as it looks like shes flying. Jumping shocks most people if she never meet them. Endurance Pearl has a high endurance for pain. She can last longer then some but if the enemy won't stop she keeps fighting. It makes some wonder if she wants to die. She will after all the enemies are defected let those around her look at her wounds. Weapons Pearl wears a sash with rocks and other little things she uses to throw at the enemy. She makes smoke bombs to throw if she needs too. She is great at making traps and other weapons. Devil Fruit Pearl has not ate a DF. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Pearl can sense things at times. At those times she sees a small flash of what has yet to happen. She also at times sees when someone gets hurt badly. She hasn't mastered it Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Pearl used it a few times to protect herself from get killed. She isn't aware of it nor has she mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King She was not born with it but has seen it once. She did not faint from it. Art of the Doctor. Pearl knows allot of ways to treat a injure. Though some treatments work better then others. However Pearl has been taught everything she knows by the doctor of the island she stayed on. What she knows she uses by helping others. She does know sometimes it takes extra hands to save a life. She also knows treating a fetal wound could mean the life or death of a person. She has seen a few people die though it did upset her she knew her and the doctor did all they could and it was their time to go. She does hope to help as many as she can while she sails. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16